A configurable logic block (CLB) may be an element of field-programmable gate array (FPGA), structured application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) devices, and/or other devices. CLBs may be configured, for example, to implement different logic cells (combinational, such as NANDs, NORs, or inverters, and/or sequential. such as flip-flops or latches).